Child of Light: Revelations
by LadyDetia
Summary: New discoveries come to light as the battle between the Child of Light and CHild of Fire heats up. (Rated for strong language.)


Child of Light: Revelations  
  
By  
  
LadyDetia  
  
Archive note: Again, there are several languages in use in "Child of Light: Revelations," so the following key is provided to keep them all straight.  
  
{Mua}  
  
{{Sign}}  
  
~Tch~  
  
*Wua*  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the Sacred Chambers, a place beyond time and space, a dark force was stirred by a deep desire. The Child of Fire was hungry... hungry for blood. He opened his eyes when he felt a disturbance in his surroundings. Someone had opened the gate to his chambers. One of his faithful servants bowed before him, ready to fulfill his every wish.  
  
~Master, I, Tkkla Ataka, am here to serve you.~  
  
~I need blood...~  
  
~I am aware of this, Master. We are in the process of securing for you the blood of the infidel, Upong Hasau.~  
  
~No. ~  
  
~No? I do not understand, Master.~  
  
~I want the blood of the traitor, Marana Ritua.~ Lord Tkkla sat in shocked silence, and then slowly began to smile.  
  
~As you wish, Master. As you wish....~  
  
Marana opened her eyes. It was if she hadn't opened them at all because it was pitch black. Suddenly, a bright light shone upon her from above. She could hear strange whispers beyond the light and see dark figures moving about in the shadows. Then a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once cried out.  
  
{Make the sacrifice! I want the blood of the traitor!}  
  
Marana gasped as a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed one of her wrists. Another hand produced a sharp, golden blade and set the knife against her wrist. A third hand held a goblet beneath her wrist. The hand with the knife slashed her wrist and the blood began to flow into the goblet. She wanted to scream but all she could do was whimper. When the goblet was half filled, a pair of red eyes appeared before her. Another pair of hands grabbed the goblet and a person stepped into the circle of light with her. She could see it was a man with hair like a huge flame. He put the goblet to his lips and drank her blood down. He dropped the cup to the ground and smiled, his teeth stained with the fluid of life. He then took in a deep breath and it was as if his body became a living flame. At that point, Marana realized she was looking into the face of Wenbaran himself. She screamed.  
  
Sirobo was awakened by his entawan's cries of distress.  
  
{Marana, wake up! You're having a nightmare!} Another nightmare. One of many she had been having lately. Sirobo realized she wasn't awake because she was trying to fight him off. {Marana, it's me, love! WAKE UP!}  
  
She finally opened her eyes to see the face of her strong warrior. She went limp and fell on his shoulder and began to weep. Sirobo began to comfort his mate.  
  
{It's all right, Rana. You're safe with me.}  
  
Pidro ran to his parents' room when he heard his mahda's screams. When he saw Sirobo cradling Marana in his arms he figured out what had happened.  
  
{Nightmare?}  
  
{Yes...Pidro, go get your mahda a glass of water.}  
  
{Yes, Pahda.}  
  
Marana had been having terrifying dreams more and more often. This nightmare seemed to be the worst yet. It all seemed so real to her at the time she was having it. She even checked her wrist to see if it had been cut.  
  
{What are you looking for, Rana?}  
  
{They cut my wrist so he could drink my blood.}  
  
{Who?}  
  
{The MATI. They gave it to Wenbaran so he could drink it.}  
  
{By the gods...} Pidro soon returned with water for his mahda.  
  
{Mahda, are you ok?}  
  
{I'll be fine, dear.}  
  
Pidro watched as Marana drank the water down. He was worried for her. Ever since she had betrayed Lady Pijol she had been acting paranoid.  
  
{Pidro, you go back to bed. I'll take care of your mahda.}  
  
{Yes, sir.} Before he left, Pidro kissed his mahda on the forehead.  
  
{Oh, my love, these nightmares are getting worse and worse! You think there might be some meaning to them?}  
  
{Let's hope not, Rana. A far as I know Lady Pijol and Lord Tkkla are still in prison.}  
  
{Yes...I do wish Pidro hadn't gone to visit her, but he really did want to see her. I'd hate to admit it but Pijol was a very good jamahda to him. I think she spoiled him a bit, too.}  
  
{Well, he's still young and on top of that he has a very forgiving nature...}  
  
{Like his pahda.} Marana looked into her entawan's eyes and smiled. {When everyone else wanted nothing to do with me, you gave me another chance. I love you so much for that.}  
  
{Sweet Rana, you know I'd do anything for you. Now let's try to get some sleep. I'll burn some peace flower incense to put your mind at ease.} Sirobo lit an incense pot and set it on the table on Marana's side of the bed. Soon the vapors did their work and she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
Jodan got back from another long night at the studio once again. He had doubled up on his number of shoots per day so he could make more money to prepare for the baby. Unfortunately, that meant long nights in the dark room. He was so exhausted he had to just about drag himself into the apartment. As he headed for the bedroom, he took his ponytail holder out and let his red-orange hair hang loose. He wasn't surprised to find Trizana sleeping peacefully. He managed to smile at the sight in spite of his exhaustion.  
  
After changing into his bedclothes, he crawled into bed and laid his head on his entawan's pregnant belly, which he began to gently caress and kiss. He smiled when he felt something move against his cheek. Mahda may have been sleeping but baby was awake. Knowing he had to get back up in a few hours, Jodan kissed Trizana on the cheek then fell asleep by her side.  
  
Trizana awoke to an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like a mountain pig with a bad cold. She finally realized it was Jodan snoring. She figured he must be exhausted, because he usually didn't snore. She gently removed his arm from her belly and got up to fix breakfast. By the time Trizana finished fixing their meal, Jodan slowly shuffled into the kitchen, his robe barely tied around his waist.  
  
*Good morning, lover.*  
  
{Speak Mua, Triz. I know you've been teaching me, but I'm too tired to remember it all.}  
  
{Oh, Mah poor Jodahn! You shouldn't work yourself so hard. By the way, you look awful.}  
  
{Thanks.}  
  
{No, seriously, Ah think you should take it easy. Slow down a little. Ah don't wahnt you to work yourself to death.}  
  
{Triz, if we're going to get that house, I have to work like that. The baby will be here in a couple months. I don't want to take out a big loan if I don't have to. Besides, you can't work in the mines or at the construction sites in your condition. Somebody has to bring in more money, and that has to be me.}  
  
{Ahll right, Jo, just don't ovah do it. You'll make yourself sick.}  
  
{Ok, dark beauty, I'll try not to overwork myself.}  
  
After the couple had breakfast, Jodan kissed his entawan goodbye and headed for his studio, which was a few blocks down the street.  
  
{I'll stop by here for my lunch break. See you later, Triz. Love you.}  
  
{Ah love you too.}  
  
That particular day went a little easier for Jodan. He didn't have any shoots scheduled for that day so he spent that morning giving his clients his finished products. A few minutes before his lunch break another courier came to pick up some photos. Jodan got a little nervous when he immediately recognized the courier.  
  
{Hi. I'm here to pick up a package for Sakura Productions.}  
  
{Hey, Meera. Yeah, I have it right over here.} He quickly handed the packet to here, hoping she wouldn't try to start up a conversation.  
  
{Thanks. So how ya been?}  
  
{Umm...great.}  
  
{How's the baby?}  
  
{Healthy. He's not due for another couple months though.}  
  
{That's nice....well, I gotta go. Cousin Cherri needs these pics for her next album cover. See ya around!}  
  
{Bye.}  
  
Jodan let out a sigh of relief once Meera had left. He felt it was a good thing Trizana hadn't been coming around the studio lately. He had recently taken on Cherri Berri as a client to make some extra money. He would have told his entawan about it, but then he would have to let her know who the courier was. After what they had been through several months ago, he didn't want Triz getting the wrong idea. However, he didn't like keeping secrets from his life mate. No matter. Cherri Hasau was only a temporary client. By the time the baby came, his contract with her would be over, and Triz would be going back to work soon after. As he prepared for his lunch break, Jodan got a surprise at the studio door.  
  
{Hi, Jodan. Ah brought lunch!}  
  
{Triz, what are you doing here? I told you I was coming home for my break.}  
  
{Ah figured you would still be tired from last night so Ah walked ovah.}  
  
{Oh, um...thanks Triz. Let me clear this off and we can sit right here.} Jodan realized that this had been a close call. If Trizana had shown up a few minutes earlier....  
  
{Jo, ah you ok? You look like something's bothering you.}  
  
{Oh, no, I'm all right. Just a little tired.}  
  
While they ate, Jodan tried to think of a way to prevent another surprise visit from his entawan. He had enough stress in his life to be worrying about her crossing paths with Meera. Knowing Triz, she might get the wrong idea.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the studio door. When Jodan saw who it was through the peephole he nearly had a heart attack. He cracked the door open, squeezed through and quickly shut the door behind him.  
  
{Jo, what are you doing?} Meera asked.  
  
{Shhh! Not so loud!} Jodan took Meera by the arm and moved her out of the view of the peephole. {What are you doing back here?}  
  
{I checked the packet to see if all the photos were there and there's one missing.}  
  
{Which one?}  
  
{The one with Cherri and her family.}  
  
{Oh, ok. It must be still in the darkroom. Wait here. I'll be right back.} Jodan rushed back inside and returned with the mentioned photo wrapped in a protective covering. {Here it is. Now could you please go?}  
  
{Sheesh, Jo, why are you being so rude?} Meera asked as he pushed her towards the door.  
  
{Just go, please.} After Meera left on her scooter, Jodan returned to have lunch with his life mate.  
  
{Jodahn, who was thaht?}  
  
{Oh, just a courier.} The way Jodan was acting, Trizana figured something suspicious was going on. She kept that thought to herself though.  
  
Meanwhile, a recently retired Lsa Meglouse kept herself busy in the family garden. She gathered peace flower leaves to dry and grind up for Makel's pipe. Makel was at the catering shop training the new boy, Oni. Lsa noticed that Camiel got a sudden interest in Makel's shop when that boy started working there. Lsa thought it was kind of cute that Camiel was having her first crush. As she gathered up the leaves, she was startled by a niku hopping from beneath the porch.  
  
{Oh my. There must be a nest underneath. I better look into it before they eat up my garden.}  
  
Lsa was about to set the peace flower leaves on the porch to dry when she heard someone behind her.  
  
{You sure ah one difficult person to locate, Niku.} Lsa stiffened at hearing her old gang name spoken. She gripped the garden shears in her hand.  
  
{Whoever you are, if you call me that name again, I'll stab you in your...} Before she could finish her threat, she turned to see a man standing in the shadows. {Who...do I know you?}  
  
{You mean you don't recognize an old friend?} When Lsa got a closer look at the man and gasped. He had gray skin, a black mohawk, and the right side of his face looked like it had some kind of implant which cause his right eye to appear red.  
  
{No, it can't be you! You're supposed to be....}  
  
{Dead? Not quite, Pretty Niku.} Lsa dropped her shears as her hands fell to her side. Azon ran to her as she fainted. When Lsa came to, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
{Lsah, ah you ahll right?}  
  
{Oh, Mak, I must have gotten over heated. I'm hallucinating.}  
  
{Lsah, it's me Azon. Ahnd you're not hallucinating.}  
  
Lsa looked up into the older, yet familiar face of her first love. She timidly touched the implant on the right side of his face.  
  
{Don't ahsk me how that got there. When Ah woke up, there it was.}  
  
{Azon, I don't understand. How...when...?} Lsa bit her bottom lip. She was at a loss for words. Azon helped her up.  
  
{Ah will try to explain as best Ah cahn. Let's sit on the porch, ok?}  
  
Lsa and Azon sat on the back porch talking for hours. They each explained to each other what happened in their lives since that fateful night.  
  
{Ah woke up in some kind of lab in a stasis chamber. Ah didn't remember who Ah was or how Ah even got there. When the people at the lab finally let me out, they said someone had seen me get shot at the pier. As you can see, I lost my right eye, but they replaced it. Anyway, for many cycles Ah didn't have a clue about my past or who Ah was. Before Ah left the lab, Ah had to come up with some kind of identity for myself. Ah chose the name Usahd, because my past was a mystery to me. Ah then moved to Wua country and made a new life for myself. That's where Ah met Hadaya, my entawan. We had one daughter before Hadaya was killed in a cave-in while working in a coal mine. At around that time Ah started to remember who Ah really was. And the first person Ah remembered from my past was Niku Barani. Ah knew if Ah found you Ah might be able to remember everything.}  
  
{Azon, Lady Dani could have told you where I was.}  
  
{By the time Ah remembered where we had lived with Dani, she had already moved. And Ah had no clue who to ahsk how to find her. Ah thought Ah had made progress when Ah finally remembered your real name. But, apparently your lahst name had changed,} he commented as he looked down at her marriage bracelet. {So, you married my best friend?}  
  
{Yes, Makel and I got married over 30 cycles ago.}  
  
{Congratulations,} Azon replied with a smile.  
  
{Azon...I've missed you.}  
  
{Same here, Lsah. You know, you ah even more beautiful thahn the last time Ah saw you.} Lsa blushed at his comment. She hugged her arms about her as old feelings for her first beau began to resurface.  
  
{Lsah, there's something Ah want to tell you. It's about the night we ran away...}  
  
{You were going to propose after our escape.} Her friend was struck silent. {Bani told me cycles ago.}  
  
{Bani?}  
  
{Milollee. Bani Situ is her real name.}  
  
{Oh. Ah never knew thaht. What ever became of her anyway?}  
  
{She's a pilot for the Elite Lightning Squadron. And Rio plays bass for Cherri Berri.}  
  
{Ah see. Hmm...Ah knew Rio could play but Ah didn't think he would go professional.}  
  
{They live a couple houses down.}  
  
{Maybe Ah'll stop by sometime soon. But first Ah want to go see about my daughter.}  
  
{Where does she live?}  
  
{With her entawan in Todine City. Her name is Trizana.} Lsa's jaw dropped when he revealed this information.  
  
{Trizana is your daughter? Did you know she married my son?}  
  
{Well, Ah know now. Ah saw part of the wedding but Ah got called back to my job. When Ah last spoke to Triz she told me where the wedding would be held. She never gave me her fiancé's lahst name though.}  
  
{Didn't you see Makel and me in the audience?}  
  
{Ah you kidding? In thaht huge crowd? Not from where Ah was standing,} Azon chuckled. {Besides, Ah was focused on seeing my daughter on her wedding day.}  
  
{'Zon, you said you got called back to work during the ceremony. What kind of work do you do?}  
  
{Ah work for Central Intelligence. Sorry, Ah can't give any details.}  
  
{So, I guess you're putting your old spying skills to use, huh?}  
  
{Shhh...don't tell anyone. Anyway, Ah'd better get going, Pretty Niku. Ah'll be seeing you.}  
  
{Ok. Oh,' Zon, what am I going to tell Mak?}  
  
{Don't worry, you'll figure something out. Later, Lsah.}  
  
{Bye.}  
  
Lsa escorted her old beau off the back porch. Before he left, he gently brushed a hand against her cheek. She lowered her head when she began to blush. When she looked back up he had vanished.  
  
{Later, Umbor Casta.}  
  
Jodan and Trizana had found some time to relax on their couch after Jo got off from work. Triz sat with her back against one of the arms of the couch while Jodan massaged her swollen feet, which were sitting in his lap.  
  
*I'm so glad I have the day off tomorrow.*  
  
*Me too, lover. More time to teach you more Wua.*  
  
The moment of relaxation was interrupted by the door chime.  
  
{I'll get it.}  
  
When Jodan looked at the security screen, he saw a Wua man at the door. Since he didn't recognize him, Jo opened the door with the chain still on.  
  
{Can I help you, sir?}  
  
{Hi. Ah'm here to see Trizanah. You are Jodahn, right?}  
  
{Uh, yeah. Could you tell me who you are, please?}  
  
{Oh, Ah'm sorry. Usahd Bernuf. Ah'm her pahda.}  
  
{Oh, ok. Come right in! Hey Triz, look who's here!}  
  
When Trizana looked over towards the door she cried out.  
  
*Pahda! You're here!*  
  
She started to get up, but her pahda told her not to bother. He bent down to give her a hug and a kiss.  
  
*Trizana look at you about to make me a japahda. How far along are you?*  
  
*Seven months.*  
  
*You've grown into such a beautiful woman, daughter. And you look so much like Hadaya.*  
  
The two Wua looked over at Jodan when he began to cough.  
  
{Um, I might know some Wua, but not that much. I'm feeling kind of left out here.}  
  
{Oh, Ah'm sorry, darling. Pahda, this is Jodahn, my handsome, hard working entawan.}  
  
{Hardworking, eh? So, what have you been doing to help take care of my Triz?}  
  
{I run and own JM Studios down the street. I also do my own original work on the side. I have some samples in my drawing room back there.}  
  
{Ah'll make sure to look at them soon. But first, Ah 'ave some catching up to do with my daughter if you don't mind.}  
  
{I don't mind at all, sir!}  
  
Meanwhile, an excited Lsa tried to figure out how to tell her entawan about the surprise she had earlier that day. He had just gotten back from the catering shop. He noticed Lsa was acting fidgety and nervous.  
  
{Pretty Lady, what's the matter?}  
  
{Mak, you won't believe who I saw today.}  
  
{Who?}  
  
{I saw...Azon.}  
  
{You're right, I don't believe it. Lsa, is this your idea of a joke?}  
  
{Makel, you know I'm not the joking kind. I'm serious.} Makel put a hand against his mate's forehead.  
  
{Are you feeling ok? Have you been out in the suns too long?}  
  
{Makel, I'm fine. I'm telling you I saw Azon and I even spoke to him. He is alive!}  
  
{Lsa, don't be ridiculous.}  
  
{All right, since you won't believe me, I'll take you to him!}  
  
{And where, my dear, is he supposed to be now?}  
  
{At Jodan and Trizana's house. I'll call over there to see if he's still there.}  
  
After Lsa made a quick call she urged Makel to come with her to their son's home. Makel went along mostly to humor his mate. When they got there, Jodan answered the door. Azon was still talking to his daughter when the couple entered the apartment. Makel stood in shock when he saw his good friend sitting on the couch alive and well. The Wua man then got up to greet the dumbfounded Mua.  
  
{Makel, my dear friend and brother, it's so good to see you after ahll this time!} Azon hugged his old friend close. Makel hugged him back and began to weep. The three friends spent most of the evening playing catch-up.  
  
{So, you almost proposed to my Pretty Lady.}  
  
{Thaht was my plan. Darn those lasers!} Azon chuckled as he patted his cybernetic implant. Makel looked over at his mate.  
  
{Tell me, love, if things had gone differently, would you have accepted?} Lsa didn't look comfortable with that question at all.  
  
{Mak, I'm not sure I can say...oh, it was such a long time ago...why would you ask me such a thing?}  
  
{I was just making conversation, love...}  
  
{I need to get something to drink. Jo, is it all right if I get it myself?}  
  
{Sure Mahda. Go right ahead.}  
  
Lsa practically ran to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. She hoped the cool liquid could quench the turmoil she felt within her. Azon's return had her flooded with emotions. Her old feelings for him had resurfaced all at once. She was trying very hard not to blush in his presence, especially in front of Makel. {Damn it, why do I have to have these feelings now!} She turned around just in time to see a concerned Azon standing in the doorway.  
  
{Lsah, ah you ahll right?} Lsa couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked standing there. When she realized what she was thinking she decided it was time for her to go.  
  
{Azon, I have to...we have to go. It's late.}  
  
{Oh, ok. Ah guess Ah'll see you around then.}  
  
{Yes...it was good to see you.}  
  
{It was good to see you, too.} As Lsa headed back to the living room, she squeezed past her old beau. As their bodies brushed against each other, Azon looked her in the eyes, cocked his head to the side, then smiled.  
  
{By the gods, he feels it too,} Lsa thought silently. She then quickly said good bye to her son and daughter-in-law before leaving with her entawan.  
  
After they got home, the couple prepared to retire for the night. As Lsa brushed her hair at the vanity, Makel struck up a conversation.  
  
{Lsa, is everything ok?}  
  
{What do you mean?}  
  
{You were acting kind of....strange at the kids' house.}  
  
{I'm fine, Mak.}  
  
Makel didn't say anything, but he had noticed how Lsa blushed around Azon. He didn't want to make a big deal about it and seem like a jealous mate. He knew his Pretty Lady wasn't leaving him anytime soon. However, he realized that he did feel a little jealous. He knew Lsa and Azon had been quite close before he had been shot at the pier. Lsa had told him so. But that was in the past. She was with him now. And yet, he still felt uncomfortable with his old friend's return.  
  
After putting her waist length hair into two long braids, Lsa climbed into bed with her entawan. They kissed each other good night and laid down to sleep. Makel noticed when Lsa faced away from him when she laid down. She usually faced him. Makel was beginning to wish his friend had not returned. Already things were changing between him and his life mate.  
  
The next day, Camiel came over to her grandparents' home. She had recently learned how to produce energy orbs and Makel was going to help her with target practice out in an open field.  
  
{Japahda, I want to use moving targets this time.}  
  
{Yes, I think you're about ready for that now.}  
  
As Camiel got into position, Makel set up the targets.  
  
{This machine will shoot the targets into the air. I've set the angle at random so stay alert.}  
  
Camiel's quick reflexes and sharp eyes allowed her to hit every moving target. She even showed off a little by aiming from behind her back, balancing on one foot, and in mid air while performing a forward flip. Makel acted like he wasn't too impressed.  
  
{Not bad...you little show off! You are so much like your Pahda!} Makel chuckled.  
  
{Japahda, having these powers is so kewl!}  
  
{Cami, that's not what it's all about.}  
  
{I know. My powers will be instrumental in fulfilling my destiny as the Child of Light,} she replied in a stern voice, mocking Master Hajin. Makel snickered at her imitation.  
  
{Real cute, Cami. But seriously, Master Hajin is right.}  
  
{I know, Japahda. It's just that I'm getting tired of being so serious all the time. I need some fun in my life.}  
  
{Tell you what. How would you like to join me and Lsa at Mirror Lake to go swimming next weekend?}  
  
{I'd love to!}  
  
{Make sure to ask permission first.}  
  
{Of course!} Makel and Camiel packed up the equipment and headed to Laughing Creek to drop Camiel off at home.  
  
{Japahda, can I ask you something?}  
  
{Sure, Cami.}  
  
{Do you need any more part-time workers at your catering shop?}  
  
{Yes, I'm still hiring,} Makel replied as he gave Camiel a suspicious glance.  
  
{What?}  
  
{Does this have anything to do with Oni working there?}  
  
{Well...no, I just thought I could use some extra money to spend on neat stuff like clothes...}  
  
{Yeah, right, dear. Well, here we are. Here comes your mahda. Remember to ask her about Mirror Lake.}  
  
{What about the job, Japahda?}  
  
{Fill out an application like any other person would and we'll see.}  
  
{Ok.}  
  
As promised, Makel and Lsa took their grandchildren to Mirror Lake the next weekend. While everyone else waded in the Lake, Camiel hesitated by the shore. She soon noticed a man standing next to her.  
  
{What's the matter, can't swim?}  
  
{Uh, no it's not that. It's just that the water's a little too cold for my taste.}  
  
{Is that all? Well I can fix that.} The strange man dipped a red hand into the water for a few seconds then pulled it back out. {Try it now.} Camiel dipped a toe in and found the temperature quite comfortable.  
  
{Wow, how did you do that?}  
  
{It was easy. You know, you could have done that yourself....Child of Light.} He looked down at her with a sinister grin. {Hmmm...looks like you have a lot to learn about your powers.} He then disappeared in a billow of smoke. The smell of sulfur hung in the air. It took a few moments for Camiel to realize she had just encountered The Child of Fire. A wave of panic suddenly overcame Camiel. She ran to one of the piers and shouted to her grandparents.  
  
{Jamahda! Japahda! Get out of the water!}  
  
{Why, Camiel?} Makel shouted back.  
  
{Just get out! Please!} Her family did as they were told. They found out moments later they had gotten out just in time. The lake waters began to steam and boil. A thick mist covered the shore.  
  
{What in the world? Makel, let's get out of here!} Lsa gasped as she gathered up Valentino. As the family headed back to the car, Camiel could have sworn she heard laughter in the distance.  
  
When they got to Detia's house, Camiel explained all that had happened to her family.  
  
{It was like he was toying with me. I heard him laughing. Mahda, I'm scared! I don't know if I'm ready to face him!} Detia didn't know what to tell her frightened daughter. But she did know who she could talk to.  
  
{I'll take you to see Master Hajin tomorrow right after Temple.} The next day after the service at the Temple of Love, Camiel had an emergency meeting with Master Hajin.  
  
{Camiel, it does seem like he's testing you. He may even be trying to scare you.}  
  
{It's working so far.}  
  
{Camiel, did you ever consider that he may be afraid, too?}  
  
{Afraid of what?}  
  
{You.}  
  
{Huh? Why would he be afraid of me?}  
  
{The Child of Fire knows you have an awesome power within you. He's probably testing you to see just how powerful you are, my dear. I sense in my spirit that you will come to the full knowledge of your gift soon. He may sense it too.}  
  
{Wow...Wenbaran is afraid of little ol' me...}  
  
{Not you, exactly, but the power within you.}  
  
{Oh, I get it. Well, what should I do?}  
  
{Continue your training, of course. And make sure not to fall for Wenbaran's clever tricks.}  
  
{I understand, Your Holiness.}  
  
{If you need me for anything, I'm here.}  
  
{Thank you, Master Hajin. I'll keep that in mind.} Camiel hugged her dear, wise friend good bye. She sighed as she left, feeling as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.  
  
Camiel spent a peaceful evening with her family in Laughing Creek. When her pahda called, Cami made sure she told him what had happened at Mirror Lake.  
  
{He didn't hurt you did he?}  
  
{No, Pahda, but he could have boiled everyone else alive in the Lake if they hadn't gotten out in time.}  
  
{Oh, Vasah, that's a scary thought. Well, I'm glad everyone is ok.}  
  
{Pahda, I'm scared. Master Hajin said The Child of Fire is scared too, but I find that hard to believe.}  
  
{Cami, you should listen to Master Hajin. He's never steered you wrong.}  
  
{Yeah, I guess you're right, Pahda.}  
  
{I know I'm right. You continue your training and concentrate on getting stronger. I think Master Hajin is right about his trying to distract you from your true purpose.}  
  
{Ok, Pahda, I'll remember to stay focused.}  
  
{Good girl. Now put your Mahda on so I can talk to her.} Mikel's daughter quickly obeyed. He smiled when he saw the face of his true love. {Hey, Sweet Detia, how's it going?}  
  
{Besides missing you, everything's going pretty well.}  
  
{I miss you too. I sent you something special for your birthday. I hope you like it.}  
  
{The only thing I want for my birthday is to see you, baby.}  
  
{I know, love. But I won't be able to come back for a couple more months.}  
  
{Well then, I guess I'm going to have to be patient as always.}  
  
{It'll be worth it when you see me again, honey. Believe me.}  
  
{Without a doubt, Hunky Man. Baby, I'm going to put Tino to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?}  
  
{Most definitely. I love you. Tell the kids I love them too.}  
  
{I will, Mik. You be safe. Love you.}  
  
As Detia put little Tino to bed, she couldn't help wishing her entawan was physically there to comfort their daughter. She was practically raising their children on her own. Mikel kept in touch but there was nothing like having him there.  
  
One day, Detia went to see Master Hajin. As the head Master Translator, he had access to all of the ancient Mua text in the massive libraries in the Temples. One particular ancient text Detia was interested in was housed in the Temple of the Law.  
  
{I'm curious about the differences between the ancient Mua and modern Mua in the Holy Texts.}  
  
{Oh, really? Is there a part of the Holy Texts you are particularly interested in?}  
  
{Yes. The Book of the Law and the Book of the Family.}  
  
Master Hajin accompanied Detia to the Temple of the Law. She sat down at a table while the High Holy Elder accessed the ancient Mua texts.  
  
{Here you are. The Holy Texts in Ancient Mua. Enjoy! By the way, what got you interested?}  
  
{I'm curious about the changes in the language over time.}  
  
{Well, I have found that the differences can be subtle, but it's changed very little over the millennia. Enjoy your research.}  
  
{Thank you, Your Holiness.}  
  
Detia turned right to the Book of the Law. She used her copy of the Holy Texts as a reference as she searched for one particular section. When she found what she was looking for she studied it very carefully:  
  
You shall not have intimate relations with a sibling. It is abominable. Anyone who does such a thing shall be exiled.  
  
Detia noticed that the word for "sibling" was slightly different in the ancient text than in the modern text. She looked up the word in the ancient Mua dictionary. She received the shock of her life. She read it over carefully to make sure she was seeing things correctly. Before long, she was sure without a doubt. She gathered up her books and hurried to see the Master Translator. When Detia arrived at the Temple of Love, Lady Baca met her at the door.  
  
{Hello, Lady Detia. Is there something I can help you with?}  
  
{Where is Master Hajin? I must see him right away!}  
  
{He's in his office. Are you all right?}  
  
{Truthfully, no, I'm not all right! Please take me to him!}  
  
Lady Baca brought Detia to Hajin's office. She couldn't help but wonder why Detia was so upset. The young woman just about fell into the door as she headed toward Master Hajin's desk.  
  
{Master, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't say something sooner?} Detia cried, frustration and anger showing on her face.  
  
{Detia, I don't understand! What do you mean?}  
  
{Look at this!} Detia showed the Master what she had found in the ancient text. It took him a moment, but the Holy Elder finally realized what she was showing him.  
  
{Oh, Detia! I swear to Vasah I did not know! If I had, I assure you I would have said something much sooner.}  
  
{Do you know what this means? Mikel was wrongfully exiled! All because of a simple translation slip up! I have been separated from my entawan for cycles, missing him terribly, needing him here with me and our children all because someone mistranslated a single word from the ancient text!} They all stood in silence for a brief moment. Lady Baca did her best to comfort the distressed woman as she began to cry out in anguish.  
  
Detia, Lady Baca, and Master Hajin decided to work on a case to bring before the Chitau.  
  
{After seeing the evidence I don't doubt they will reverse Mikel's exile, Lady Detia.}  
  
{I hope you're right, Master Hajin.} Later that evening, Detia gave her mate a call at Hawk Haven. As usual, Mikel greeted her with a smile.  
  
{Hey, Sweet Detia!}  
  
{Hi, Mik.} Mikel noticed Detia seemed unhappy about something.  
  
{Is something wrong, lover?}  
  
{As a matter of fact, something is very wrong and it's been wrong for a long time.}  
  
{What do you mean?}  
  
Detia took a deep breath and explained everything that she had discovered in the ancient text.  
  
{I don't believe it...I spent all this time in exile when I didn't have to.} He slumped in his chair as he was overcome with feelings of anger, disappointment, and despair.  
  
{Don't worry, baby, Master Hajin and I are going to set things straight. As soon as we're ready we'll bring the case before the Chitau.}  
  
{But Dee, that wouldn't bring back all the time lost to us. That was time I could have spent with you. And time I could have spent watching Camiel and Valentino grow up. There's so much more I missed out on while here in Limbo. And you say it's because of a simple translation mistake?} Detia nodded.  
  
{Mik, I know we can't get all that lost time back, but at least we can do something about it now. After we win this case, and I don't see why we won't, you can come home! Then we can see each other everyday. We won't have to wait long periods of time to spend time together with the kids...or make love...}  
  
{Yes, it would be good to come home. Listen, love, I'm really tired so I'm going to have to say good night. Keep me abreast of how the case coming along. I love you...and I miss you.}  
  
{Same here, Mikel. I'll be seeing you in my dreams.} Detia blew him a kiss right before the connection was cut off. Mikel went to lay down, but sleep eluded him for quite some time. He knew if his exile was overturned, he had some major decisions to make regarding his future.  
  
Word got around about Detia's discovery. Detia contacted all of the Meglouses to ask for their support. When the day came for the civil case arrived, most of the family was there in the gallery. Jodan and Trizana even brought their newborn son, Jodi. There were also news reporters and TV cameras present. This was considered a high profile story because Mikel was a SilverHawk. Finally at exactly 10 AM the bailiff called the court to attention as the Chitau filed in. The center Holy Elder banged his gavel as he called the court to order.  
  
{You may be seated. We are here to preside over the case of Meglouse vs. the State of Patani. The issue at hand is the exile of Mikel Meglouse. Lady Detia Valentine Meglouse and Master Hajin Dursto will present the case in his behalf. The plaintiff may now state his or her case.} Detia boldly stood before the Chitau. The last time she stood before them she was filled with fear, but now she was filled with confidence.  
  
{It says here in your written statement that your entawan was wrongfully exiled,} the High Holy Elder continued. {What is your basis for these claims?}  
  
{Your Holiness, as you know I am a translator and my recent studies are focused on the ancient Mua language. During my research on the Book of the Law, I made a disturbing discovery. If you look at your copies of the particular passage from the Book of the Law you'll see that there is a slight difference in the use of the term "sibling." In the modern text the word for "sibling" is literally defined "one who has the same mother." However in the ancient Mua text it's literally defined "one born of the same womb." This is obviously a mistake in the translation from the ancient to the modern Mua.}  
  
{I see. And because of this mistake you believe Master Mikel Meglouse was wrongfully exiled?}  
  
{Yes. Mikel and I were not born of the same womb, so according to the ancient text, my entawan and I did no wrong when we married.}  
  
{Master Dursto, as a Holy Master Translator, can you substantiate Lady Meglouse's findings?}  
  
{Yes, Your Honor. I have confirmed her findings and agree with everything that she has stated.}  
  
{Very well. The Chitau will now deliberate and decide what action will be taken. Either Mikel Meglouse shall continue to be exiled or his sentence shall be overturned. The plaintiff shall remain in the court until the deliberation is complete unless otherwise instructed. So says the Chitau.}  
  
One hour passed. Then two. Almost three hours after the Chitau left to deliberate, Detia began to worry.  
  
{Man, what's taking them so long? Our case was pretty straight forward. Anyone in their right mind could see Mikel was wrongfully exiled. I wonder what's going on back there?}  
  
{Have patience, dear friend. They shouldn't be much longer.}  
  
Right on cue the Chitau filed back into the court. Everyone in the court became silent as the center High Holy elder began to speak.  
  
{The Chitau has come to a decision in this case. We have come to the conclusion that Mikel Meglouse was indeed wrongfully exiled according to the ancient Mua Holy Texts. The overturning of his sentence is in effect as of today. It has also been decided that the family of Master Meglouse will be compensated financially for the ten cycles he has been exiled. They will receive 5,000 credits for each cycle.} The courtroom suddenly erupted with cheers and shouts for joy. The Center Holy Elder banged his gavel and things calmed down a bit.  
  
{The case of Meglouse vs. the State of Patani is now concluded. Court is adjourned. SO SAYS THE CHITAU!} The crowd resumed their cheering.  
  
Mikel received the news of his overturned exile with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was glad that he could go back to his home planet anytime he wanted to. On the other hand, he realized that he was an important part of the SilverHawks team. His fellow Hawks had mixed reactions to the news also. They were truly happy for their coworker and friend, yet they knew his departure would leave a noticeable void in the team. All day he weighed the pros and cons of his situation. It would be nice to become a Master Mathematician, which had been his original plan since he was very young. However, he had grown used to the exciting, yet dangerous adventures he had during his time in Limbo. He had also grown very fond of his fellow Hawks, whose support had helped him get through quite a few difficult situations. He turned these thoughts over in his mind all day long while on patrol. By the end of his shift he felt he had found a solution that would satisfy him. He just had to run it past Detia to see if she would agree.  
  
On the Planet of the Mimes, Detia and the children were busy preparing for a special visitor. Ace reporter Umi Hasau had set up a live interview with the family. Of course, he planned on having one with Mikel, but that would have to wait until he returned for Camiel's birthday, which was coming up the following week.  
  
{Oh, Mahda, I'm so excited! When I told Oni about it he said he's going to make sure to watch. By the way, does my hair look ok?}  
  
{It looks the same as always, Camiel. Beautiful. Now help me finish straightening up. I'm going to find Tino so he can come pick up his Power Patrol toys from off the living room floor.}  
  
About a half hour before the interview was to begin, the news team arrived to set up their equipment. Young Valentino watched in fascination as the team adjusted the lighting and decided on camera angles. While waiting for the interview to begin, a nervous Camiel stood before a bathroom mirror making last minute adjustments to her hair.  
  
{Cami, you look fine! Now come to the living room. They're ready.}  
  
{Yes, Mahda.}  
  
Umi Hasau saw this story as his big break. He thought it had a perfect mix of controversy and high profile status. There probably wasn't an adult in Three Points County who didn't know about Mikel Meglouse marrying his adopted sister. Mikel was also famous for being the first Mimian SilverHawk.  
  
The interview took about fifteen minutes. Umi basically asked how Detia and Mikel got together, what it had been like being separated for such long periods of time, and how Detia discovered the translation mistake. He even asked the children what it was like having their pahda so far away. The interview cut short when Umi began to ask questions about the MATI.  
  
{I really don't feel like answering questions about that right now.} Detia folded her arms across her chest and gave the reporter a warning glance. After the interview, the children enjoyed their celebrity status at school. Detia however wasn't too thrilled about all the attention. She was getting tired of turning down interviews from mainstream magazines and international tabloids. She seriously considered getting their number changed. Makel didn't seem to mind the attention. Business was really picking up at his catering shop because of Camiel's celebrity status. Cami reaped the benefits as well. Ever since she had been getting special attention from the boys at school, Oni seemed to be getting a little jealous. He was jealous to the point that, to Cami's great delight, he made it clear to them that she was his cheri beri.  
  
Things were really looking up for the Meglouse family. Yet Makel couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy. Lsa was still acting very strange. Every time he would mention Azon she would start acting nervous. She had also been locking her office when she wasn't in there. Makel couldn't help but think she was hiding something. But what? One day he decided to close up the shop early and head home to have lunch with his entawan. It was pretty slow and Oni had delivered all the call-in orders. When he got home it was quiet as usual. All of their children had moved out and had their own households.  
  
{Pretty Lady, I'm home early! I brought something home from the shop.} When there was no reply he headed back to the garden. Lsa wasn't there either. He pulled out his pager phone to call Lsa. After a couple rings, she answered.  
  
{Hey, Pretty Lady. I called earlier and there was no answer.}  
  
{Oh, Mak. I was in the garden. You know how hard it is to hear my phone out there. I had left it on the counter.}  
  
{Oh. Where are you now?}  
  
{I'm at the house.} At the house? Makel had checked the house and Lsa was nowhere to be found. {Listen, I'm heading out to do some shopping in Merchant Village. I should be home in a couple hours. I'll see you then. Bye love!} Before Makel could say another word, she hung up. A confused Makel went back into the house to see if Lsa was coming down the steps or heading out the door. She was nowhere to be found. He came to the uncomfortable conclusion that Lsa was being untruthful with him for some reason.  
  
Since Lsa had said she was headed for Merchant Village, Makel decided to visit a friend of his who lived there. He stepped on the porch and rang the door chime. About a minute later his friend answered the door. Makel noticed he wouldn't open the door all the way.  
  
{Mahkel, whaht brings you here?}  
  
{Hey, Azon. Good to see you. Can I talk to you for a second?}  
  
{Ummm...Mak, Ah would but Ah'm entertaining company right now.}  
  
{Oh really? What sort of company?}  
  
{Female company,} Azon whispered back.  
  
{Ahhh...I see my friend. Well, I'll just come back at a better time...} As he was leaving Makel suddenly paused. He turned back around as Azon was shutting the door and stopped it with his hand.  
  
{Mak, whaht ah you doing?} The larger man then pushed past Azon and headed straight to the back of the apartment.  
  
{Mak, whaht ah you...why ah you going back there?} Azon called after him.  
  
{I would really like to meet this female company of yours.}  
  
{Mak! Stop! Wait!} But Makel didn't stop and didn't wait. He then opened the door to his friend's bedroom. Nothing in the known universe could have prepared him for what he saw. At first he thought he must be having some sort of bad dream. His mind was reeling and everything seemed so surreal. But there she was. Right before his eyes. In his best friend's bed. He looked straight at her, speechless. She looked right back, holding the covers to her chest.  
  
{Lsa....why? Why have you done this to me?} There was no reply. Makel then turned to Azon, who was standing in the doorway looking at the floor. {And you...you were supposed to be my best friend! My blood brother!} His face suddenly grew hot with anger as he turned back to his life mate. {I want you out of the house by the end of the week. As for you, if I ever see your face again I'll make sure you don't come back from the dead next time.} Makel pushed past Azon without another word. A still silent Lsa flinched at the sound of the slamming door. About a minute later, Lsa began to weep bitterly.  
  
At the end of the week, Camiel had her tenth birthday party. Friends and family gathered in the back yard. As the birthday girl welcomed all of the guests she noticed someone was missing.  
  
{Japahda, where's Jamahda? She told me last week she was coming.}  
  
{I don't know. Probably at her friend's house.}  
  
{Why would she be there when she knew today is my birthday?}  
  
{Lately, I don't understand anything your jamahda has been doing.}  
  
{What do you mean?}  
  
{Never mind. It doesn't concern you. Anyway, don't worry. She'll probably show up soon.} About a half hour later, Lsa did show up bearing a stack of gifts.  
  
{I'm sorry, Cami, but I just had to pick up more presents for you at the last minute.}  
  
{Wow! Thank you, Jamahda!} Camiel added the gifts to the growing pile on the back porch. The party was filled with music and merriment, yet Cami felt like something was not quite right. As she observed her grandparents she noticed that they wouldn't speak to each other and they always managed to be on opposite sides of the room. Her train of thought was broken when her pahda came by.  
  
{Happy birthday, Cami,} he greeted her as he kissed her on the cheek. {So, how do you like the party?}  
  
{It's great! Can't wait to open my gifts. Umm, Pahda, what's going on with Jamahda and Japahda?}  
  
{What do you mean?}  
  
{Well, they have been here for about an hour I have yet to see them speak to each other. And they seem to be avoiding each other too. You think they had a fight or something?}  
  
{I don't know Cami. And I really don't think you should concern yourself with that. If they did have a fight then it's up to them to resolve it. They're adults.}  
  
{Yeah. I guess I shouldn't be so nosey. Well, it's about that time…}  
  
{For what?}  
  
{To open presents, of course!} Camiel got mostly clothes for her birthday. Her aunty WuWu even made her custom-made meditation garments.  
  
{Where's the rest of the outfit, WuWu?} Mikel asked.  
  
{What do you mean, Mik? That's the whole thing.}  
  
{Cami, you are not to wear this until you're good and grown, got it?} Mikel whispered to his daughter before giving his sister the evil eye. Oni was kind of disappointed that Cami couldn't even try it on. Besides clothes, Camiel also received a pet niku. She named her Caramel because her fur was the color of the first Earth candy Camiel ever had.  
  
As the party progressed, Makel managed to gather all of his children together to have a little talk with them.  
  
{Listen, I need all of you to come to my house tomorrow evening. I want to talk to all of you about something very important. I ask that you don't bring your entawans or your children. I want to talk to just the five of you.} Although they didn't understand why their pahda said this, the children agreed.  
  
After talking to his children, Makel noticed Lsa talking with Marie Valentine. He strained to see their hands so he could figure out what they were saying to each other. From their expressions he could tell they were deep in their conversation. He edged his way over so he could get a closer look. By the time he got close enough Marie and Lsa were hugging. The two women turned in time to see Makel looking their way. When he realized they noticed him, he went in the opposite direction.  
  
{{You see, he doesn't even want to talk to me.}}  
  
{{Give him time, child. You have been together too long and been through too much for him to just forget about you.}}  
  
The following evening Tamla and the quads met with Makel as he had requested. All of them sat down in the living room, the children looking to their pahda for some explanation.  
  
{You're probably wondering why I brought you here. In case you haven't noticed, your mahda no longer lives here.}  
  
{Yeah, Pahda, what's going on?} Jodan asked. Makel tapped his pipe against his teeth as he prepared to explain the painful situation he was in at the time.  
  
{Children….your mahda has been unfaithful to me.} All five of their eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. None of them could have ever imagined their mahda doing such a horrible thing. None of them dared ask who she had the affair with. They all had an idea who it was though.  
  
{We're separated right now and I don't know how long it will be like this. I don't even know if want to take her back eventually.} That statement horrified the children even further. Before he was finished discussing all of this with his children Tamla was shaking her head in disbelief. Wufa Mi was sobbing. Sirobo had his head in his hands. Jodan was trying to hold back tears. Mikel had his fists clenched.  
  
Everyone in the family had to figure how to deal with this awkward situation. It was even more awkward for Jodan and Trizana since Lsa had the affair with Trizana's pahda. The grandchildren didn't quite understand what was going on. No one had ever explained the situation. They figured Jamahda and Japahda just weren't getting along for some reason.  
  
There were some other major changes coming up for the Meglouse family. Mikel and Detia decided to move their family to Bedlama permanently, or at least until Mikel retired from the SilverHawks. Camiel wasn't too happy about that since she would be moving light years away from Oni.  
  
{Pahda, I don't want to move! I'll be so far away from my friends. And what about my training?}  
  
{Master Hajin had told me your training is nearly complete. You're suppose to be beginning your spirit quests soon.}  
  
{But Pahda, how am I gonna see Oni?}  
  
{You can always come back to visit.}  
  
{Why do we have to move to Bedlama anyway? Can't we leave things the way they are?}  
  
{Look, Cami. I feel you'll be safer living in Limbo with me. If the MATI attacks you here there's not much I can do about it. I can protect you better if you're close to me.} Cami was about to say more, but Detia gave her a warning glance. She knew she couldn't win an argument with both of her parents. She hung her head in defeat as she headed to her bedroom.  
  
Since they were moving and Jodan and Trizana needed a house, Mikel and Detia decided to sell it to Jodan. In the meantime, Mikel was searching for a house in the suburbs of Bedlama City. It was no surprise that Oni was not happy that Camiel was moving away.  
  
{Cami, do you really have to go?}  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
{But there's so much we haven't even gotten to do.}  
  
{I know. It'll be a few weeks before we move. We could go to the Family Festival together with our friends.}  
  
{Cami, that would be cool, but I really want to spend some time with you alone.} At that point Camiel noticed he had put his hand on her leg. {Cami, since you'll be leaving soon I think we should spend the night together at least once.}  
  
{Umm, Oni, we've only been going steady for a few weeks. Don't you think it's kind of soon for…?}  
  
{Oh, come on, Cami. You're ten cycles and I'm about to turn twelve. Most kids our age are active by age nine. I mean what are you waiting for?}  
  
{Oni, could we talk about something else, please? I really don't want to…}  
  
{I mean, if you move away before we get to do anything, that's gonna make me look bad to the other guys. Like I'm not doing my job…}  
  
{So I guess your job is to get me to bed so you can take my virginity?!}  
  
{Geez, Cami, the way you say it makes it seem like a bad thing.}  
  
{Look, Oni, if I do anything with any guy it will be an expression of love. I'm not gonna go to bed with you so you can save face with the guys!} Camiel got up to leave.  
  
{Cami, wait! I didn't mean it like that!}  
  
{Well, it sure sounded like it. Good bye, Oni. Have a nice day and have a nice life.}  
  
{Huh? What do you mean? You're breaking up with me?}  
  
{You figure it out.}  
  
For her final weeks on the Planet of the Mimes, Camiel decided to take her focus off of boys and put it on her training. As Master Hajin had told her before, her powers had reached their full potential. The final skill Cami had learned was inter-dimensional travel. She could now travel between the physical and metaphysical realms. She also became aware of the Child of Fire's presence. He couldn't sneak up on her any longer.  
  
{He hasn't been giving me any problems lately. I can tell he's pretty weak.}  
  
{That's not good, Camiel. In his weakened state he may become desperate. I have a feeling the MATI will suddenly become very active. There's no telling who their next victim will be. Until then, you must begin your spirit quests. There are three altogether. The Quest for True Self, the Quest for True Purpose, and the Quest for True Love. Each one is more difficult than the one before. If you find yourself in a quandary your spirit guides will provide the help you need. Remember that they are only for guidance.}  
  
{I understand, Master Hajin.}  
  
{There's something else. You can't have any outside help except from you spirit guides. You can't seek guidance from your family and friends or even strangers. Are you ready to begin?}  
  
{Yes, Your Holiness, I'm ready.}  
  
{Starting tomorrow morning you will begin your Quest for True Self. There is no telling where this quest will lead you.}  
  
The next morning Camiel woke up early. She wanted to get a head start on her packing. She began to pack up everything except for a couple outfits and some bare necessities. Her cousin, Pidro, even came by to help.  
  
{You're gonna blow your whole weekend to help me pack? You must really love me, Pidro.}  
  
{I'm sure my best friend would have done the same for me. Anyway, what's up with you and Oni? Everyone keeps asking me for some reason.}  
  
{Nothing is up with me and Oni. I dumped him. And that's all I'm gonna say.}  
  
{Really? He told me he dumped you cuz you wouldn't give him any. I beat the farndah outta him for saying that, but I still wasn't sure if it was true.}  
  
{So he's telling people it was the other way around, huh? Hmph, that just makes me glad I dumped him! What a jerk!}  
  
{Want me to go set things straight?}  
  
{If you want to. It's not really that important to me. I have more important things on my mind than immature boys with big egos. Today is the first day of my first spirit quest.}  
  
{The Quest for True Self, right?}  
  
{Right.}  
  
{Well, Vasah's blessings upon you on your quest, cousin!}  
  
{Thanks, Pidro.}  
  
After packing up most of her room, Camiel went to the basement to help her parents pack. While down there she stumbled upon a box of books. A little purple book with a key on it caught her eye. She opened the little book using the key and began to flip through it. It appeared to be some sort of diary. When she opened it to the very first page she saw a picture of a beautiful young woman with golden hair and a lavender forehead.  
  
{Jamahda Adran…this must be her diary.} The young girl managed to sneak the book upstairs to her room. After everyone went to bed, Camiel stayed up to read the diary. As she read each entry, she realized that her jamahda had been having some sort of struggle within herself. In one entry she stated that she was having problems with her training. The more Camiel read the more she realized something that she had never known. Apparently no one else knew it either. Cami sat up straight in her bed when she heard an unfamiliar voice. She had no idea where it came from.  
  
{Yes, Camiel, you are right.}  
  
{Who…who's there?} She noticed a faint glow coming from her vanity mirror. Cami cautiously made her way over. When she looked into her mirror, instead of her own face, she saw the face of the young woman in the diary. {Jamahda Adran…?} The woman nodded in response. {What am I right about?}  
  
{You are right in thinking I was training to become the first Child of Light.}  
  
{Yeah, I kinda figured that out from reading the diary. You were going through the same type of training I went through. What happened?}  
  
{Before my training was complete, I stopped.}  
  
{Why?}  
  
{I was afraid.}  
  
{Of what?}  
  
{I was afraid of the Child of Fire and what he could do. I was afraid I would never be good enough or strong enough to defeat him. I was so fearful that I ran from my destiny. I let my powers go dormant and focused on other things, like my studies. When I met your japahda my only desire was to be with him and start a family. When we moved to Earth, I actually thought I could hide from my true self and my true purpose forever, but I was wrong.}  
  
{What happened, Jamahda?}  
  
{I started having the visions again. The more I had them the more I knew the Bringer of Destruction was catching up to me. I tried to explain to Jawan, but he didn't understand. I finally let him convince me that my fears were all in my mind.} The apparition paused and shut her eyes. Camiel saw tears begin to flow down her cheeks. {When I saw the life of my love taken right before my eyes, I believed that I must be paying the price for my cowardice….}  
  
{No, Jamahda Adran! Don't think that it was your fault! That was all the work of Wenbaran!}  
  
{No. If I had prepared myself I could have stopped it from happening…but I cannot go back and undo the past. I will tell you this. No matter what happens don't turn your back on your destiny. Don't fall for Wenbaran's tricks. He wants nothing more than to distract you from your true purpose so his wickedness can continue. I will be with you during your spirit quests to help you.}  
  
{So…you are one of my spirit guides?}  
  
{Yes. So, what have you learned, Child of Light?}  
  
{I've learned that….having these powers is no accident. In a way your mantel has been passed to me. I am the one who must defeat Wenbaran no matter how I feel or what the situation looks like. I can't turn back or give up.} Adran smiled at her grandchild.  
  
{Do your realize what this means?} Camiel paused for a moment.  
  
{I've…I've just complete my first spirit quest! I truly know who I am now! Hey, that wasn't too hard. And it didn't take too long, either.}  
  
{Do not become overconfident, though. Your next spirit quest will be much more difficult.} Before Camiel could ask Adran more of the numerous questions she had on her mind, the apparition faded from the mirror. Camiel was left looking at her own reflection.  
  
The next few weeks were quite hectic in Three Points County, normal for Family Festival time. This cycle it was Sirobo and Marana's turn to host the pre-festival get together at their home. They had prepared a menu together for the celebration. The decided to split up the list and do the shopping on their days off. It was Marana's turn to do the shopping. The cart was just about overflowing with food so she requested the help of one of the baggers at the market. Marana chatted with the young girl as they packed the trunk with groceries. When they were done, Rana shut the trunk and tipped the bagger.  
  
{Thank you, ma'am. Oh, by the way, do you know what time it is?}  
  
{Umm…it's a quarter after two.}  
  
{No, I don't think that's right. I do believe that it's PAYBACK TIME!}  
  
Before Marana knew what was happening, the young girl was spraying something into her face. Within moments she was unconscious. Seconds later a dark van drove up beside Marana's vehicle. Two people, one male and one female, gathered Marana up from the pavement and deposited her in the back of the van. Another female got out of the driver's seat to meet up with the bagger.  
  
{Good work, Nikumi. I knew we could count on you. You've earned your pay.}  
  
{Why thank you, Lady Tifa,} the young Silver Shank replied with a smile as she received her payment. The gangster took off her bagger's jacket and walked off as if nothing happened while Lady Tifa drove off.  
  
Marana came to in complete darkness. She shielded her eyes when a blinding light surrounded her. When her eyes adjusted she could see she was in some sort of spotlight. All at once memories of her nightmare overcame her.  
  
{By the gods…it's happening…} Just like in the dream, she heard the voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.  
  
{Make the sacrifice! I want the blood of the traitor!}  
  
Marana quickly turned when she saw movement to her left. Someone had stepped in to the circle of light. A beautiful little Tch boy stood before her. His face was expressionless. Looking into his eyes sent a chill down her spine. She noticed he had a goblet in his hand. As he knelt down before her a woman came up from behind him.  
  
{Hello, Marana.}  
  
{Mahda!}  
  
{Yes, it's me. I'd like to introduce you to your brother, Prince Goki. Isn't he beautiful?} As Pijol knelt behind Goki, Marana tried to get up to run away. She couldn't get up, though. She had been chained to the floor by the waist. {All right, my daughter. Hold still. This won't hurt…much.} Pijol grabbed Marana's left hand as she pulled out a golden blade. After she slit Marana's wrist, Goki held the goblet beneath the flow of blood. When Pijol thought there was enough blood in the goblet she turned he daughter's palm upward. The little boy then held the goblet over his head as a pair of red hands reached for it. Pijol quickly wrapped gauze around Marana's wrist, gathered up her son, and left the spotlight. Marana quaked with fear as the Child of Fire drank her blood down. He let the goblet fall from his hands, looked down at the frightened woman, and flashed two rows of bloodstained teeth. Marana flinched as a wave of heat emanated from the Bringer of Destruction. So far everything from her nightmare had occurred except for one thing. This time she didn't scream.  
  
When Sirobo returned home he found his son waiting for him.  
  
{Hey, Pidro.}  
  
{Hi, Pahda.}  
  
{You seen your mahda?}  
  
{Nope. She left a note saying that she went to the market.}  
  
{Rana went to the market hours ago. She called me on her pager phone to let me know when she left. She should have been back by now.}  
  
{Maybe she went to buy an outfit for the party.}  
  
{She would have let me know if she had a change in plans. Something's not right. Get in the car, son. We're going to look for your mahda.}  
  
{Ok.}  
  
When they arrived at the market, they saw Marana's vehicle parked in the parcel pick up lane. They both could see no one was inside the car. Sirobo got out to talk to one of the baggers outside.  
  
{Excuse me, but did you see a pink-skinned woman around that car?}  
  
{No, sir. That car's been sitting there for quite some time, though. The store owner just called for a tow truck to move it.}  
  
{Tell him to cancel the tow truck and call the police.} Moments later two officers came to investigate the suspicious situation.  
  
{Something must have happened to her. She wouldn't just leave the car full of groceries in the parcel pick-up lane. And she would have contacted me if she had some kind of change in plans.}  
  
{Do you have any idea where she could have gone?}  
  
{If I did, I would have gone there myself.}  
  
{You two haven't been having any domestic problems lately, have you?}  
  
{No! We've been getting along fine! Are you trying to suggest that she ran away?}  
  
{I'm just trying to get the facts of the situation, sir. No offense.} While his pahda talked with the officers, Pidro noticed something shiny on the ground near his mahda's vehicle. He picked it up to examine it more closely.  
  
{Pahda, look!} Pidro held the object before Sirobo's face.  
  
{By the gods! It can't be!}  
  
{It is, Pahda! It's from the house of Ataka!}  
  
Lady Tifa Tangert was in an exceptionally good mood. That was a rare thing, indeed. She was grinning from ear to ear as she made her way through the elegant mansion halls. When she got to the elevator in the central part of the mansion, she greeted the security officer with a cheerful "good afternoon." The officer was taken aback by her friendliness at first before he managed to smile back. Her final destination was the Covert Operations Office. She entered the office with arms wide and a mouth full of praises.  
  
~Banji, you are a genius! Your plan worked perfectly!~  
  
~That makes my record two for two, baby! No sweat!~ The diminutive man leaned back in his chair and set his feet on the desk. Tifa leaned over and kissed her mate.  
  
~Oh, Banji, you're so cute when you're cocky!~  
  
~We've got to make sure to celebrate our success, Tif. Maybe throw in a bonus for those two officers.~  
  
~Sounds like a good idea, darling. The Master is very pleased with us. He says we'll be greatly rewarded.~  
  
~You know what, Tif? You and I make a great team.~  
  
~In more ways than one, lover,~ his entawan replied as she pulled him up out of his seat. ~Come, let's go celebrate!~  
  
As a party broke out all over the House of Ataka, a young woman sat alone in a cold, dark cell. She was far from home and the people she loved. In spite of her miserable state, she was glad the MATI spared her life. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. One of the guards had told her she will be kept alive because their Master had to feed on fresh blood.  
  
Marana sat up on her cot when she heard someone at the door of her cell. She cringed at the sight of her mahda, Pijol. As she watched Pijol, Marana noticed she was acting a bit strange. When she got close enough to her, Marana realized that she was intoxicated.  
  
{Hello, my daughter. It's so good to see you again,} Pijol slurred. As she sat down next to her daughter, Pijol nearly slipped off the edge of the cot. {Oh my, looks like I've had a bit too much to drink. You'll have to excuse me,} Pijol chuckled. {I'm so sorry you missed the party. The Master says yours is the purest blood he's ever had. It's probably because you have royal blood. Your pahda was to become Emperor of the Floating Islands, but he died before he could take over his pahda's reign. You were in line to inherit the kingdom when you turned twenty-five if no one else came to claim it. That would have been this cycle. Too bad you betrayed the MATI. Now his throne is up for grabs. Anyway, the Master wants you to be moved to more comfortable quarters. You may be a traitor, but you are still the child of the greatest leader the MATI has ever had. The Master wants you healthy and strong so you can provide him with what he needs for a very long time.}  
  
Lady Pijol called to the guards who escorted Marana to one of the guest rooms. It was much bigger and much more comfortable than the cell, but it was still a prison, because there were armed guards outside of the door.  
  
In Fountain Hill, an investigation was underway. Marana Meglouse's disappearance was considered a possible kidnapping. As the local police gathered evidence and search for possible witnesses, Sirobo was becoming frustrated with the slow pace of the investigation. Sirobo called the chief of police to complain.  
  
{Why don't you just send someone to Tch country to find Marana? It's obvious someone from the House of Ataka took her!}  
  
{Sir, if we find evidence that she's been taken out of the country the investigation will be put in the hands of the International Bureau of Investigation. Tch country is way out of our jurisdiction.}  
  
{You already have evidence that she's been taken out of the country! You have the servant's broach!}  
  
{Yeah, well uh…we'll let you know if we've found any further evidence, Master Meglouse. If the case is turned over to the IBI, we'll let you know. Thank you for calling.} Before Sirobo could say another word he heard a dial tone. He was very unhappy about the way things were being handled. The longer the police took with their investigation, the longer his precious entawan would be in danger. Sirobo decided to take matters into his own hands and ask for special help. He had someone in mind, but he wasn't sure he wanted to ask this particular person at first. However, he knew Marana was in danger so he put all personal feelings aside and made the call.  
  
Lsa was at the local dojo when her pager phone rang. She ran to her gym bag to answer the call.  
  
{Hello?}  
  
{Hi, Mahda, how are you?}  
  
{I'm doing ok. What's up, son?}  
  
{Very bad things.}  
  
{Uh-oh. What's going on, Bo?}  
  
{Didn't Pahda tell you?}  
  
{Tell me what?}  
  
{Rana's disappeared and we have reason to believe she's been kidnapped.}  
  
{By whom?}  
  
{The Atakas, of course. Pidro found a servant's broach near Rana's car.}  
  
{Oh no…}  
  
{Listen, Mahda, I need to speak to Master Usahd.}  
  
{Huh? Why do you need to speak to him?}  
  
{I want to ask him something.}  
  
{Like what?}  
  
{Mahda, could you please just let me speak to him? It's very important!}  
  
As he practiced his katas, Azon noticed Lsa talking on her phone looking a bit upset. He walked over to see what the problem was.  
  
{Niku, whaht's wrong?} Lsa handed him the phone.  
  
{Here. Sirobo wants to talk to you. He says it's important.}  
  
Sirobo explained the whole situation to Azon before making his proposition.  
  
{So, you wahnt me to do a search ahnd rescue?}  
  
{Yes. I'll even pay you.}  
  
{No, thaht won't be necessary. You ah Lsah's son and Marana is your entawan. Ah will do it free of charge.}  
  
{You…you will?}  
  
{Of course.}  
  
{I'm so very grateful you are willing to help! The police are not doing a very good job at all.}  
  
{Ah understahnd. Ah'll get on it right away.} Azon grabbed up his gym bag and prepared to leave.  
  
{'Zon, you're actually going to go all the way to Tch country to rescue Marana?}  
  
{Yeah. Thaht just happens to be mah next assignment. Ah just got it earlier today. Thaht's the main reason Ah came to practice at the dojo.}  
  
{Why didn't you tell Bo that?}  
  
{It's not mah job to tell him. Ah leave tonight. If anyone asks, Ah'm on vacation.}  
  
As evening approached, an unwilling guest of the Atakas tried to find something to occupy her mind. She looked through the library to see if there was anything interesting to read. After she read about five pages all of the lights suddenly went out. A flash of light illuminated the room for a few seconds, then Marana could hear a rumbling in the distance.  
  
{Thunder. A storm must have knocked the power out.} Marana remembered seeing a flashlight in the drawer of the end table by the bed. She managed to find it in the darkness then turned it on. Since she knew she couldn't go anywhere, she got under the covers and shined the flashlight on her book. Moments later she sat back up when she heard a thump outside the door. As the door began to open she strained to see who was entering the room. Before she could see anyone, the door shut. As she shined the flashlight around the room, she felt someone next to her on the bed. She turned to her left to see empty air. At least she thought it was until she heard a voice whisper in her ear.  
  
{Don't be alarmed, Your Highness. Ah'm here to rescue you.} Marana was too terrified and confused to scream. The voice continued to speak to her, giving her specific instructions. {Listen. The power is down so the security system is off line. They will ave the back-up systems activated soon so we must hurry. Here. Put this around your waist. When Ah tell you to, push the green button on the right.}  
  
Marana shined the flashlight on the object. It appeared to be some kind of electronic device attached to a belt. She quickly put the device around her waist and waited for further instructions. She couldn't believe she was trusting a disembodied voice, but that voice had promised her escape, which is what she wanted. When the voice gave her the word, she pushed the button. Marana suddenly felt like she had been turned inside out and back again. When she got herself together she realized she was outside in the pouring rain, far from the Ataka mansion.  
  
During the power outage, the House of Ataka was a bit chaotic. The security team scrambled to get the systems back online.  
  
~What the hell happened to the back-up systems?!~ Master Banji screamed.  
  
~I don't know, sir.~  
  
~You don't know? Well, you're a sorry excuse for a security officer! Get out of my way, you idiot!~  
  
Banji knew something unusual was going on because they had reserve power and the meter was full. According to all the readings, the power should have only been out for less than a minute before the back-up systems took over.  
  
~You! Come with me to check the back up generators!~  
  
Banji took one of the officers to the underground generators. When they checked them, they got an unpleasant surprise. Someone had disconnected the main power cable. Banji decided to contact the Chief of Security on his walkie talkie.  
  
~Tif! You there?~  
  
~I read you, Banji. What's the situation?~  
  
~Put all officers on full alert! Looks like we've had an intruder. Someone's sabotaged the back-up generator.~  
  
~Ok, Banji. I'm on it. Wait for me there. I'm coming down to meet you. Over and out.~  
  
When Lady Tifa made it down to the power room, her entawan showed her the disconnected cable.  
  
~Hmm...that is suspicious. I was thinking maybe it could have been a malfunction, but that wouldn't cause the cable to disconnect. The question is, how did the intruder get past the guards without detection?~ The Chief of Security and Chief of Covert Operations both turned to the two guards who were on duty at the time.  
  
~Well, would you care to explain yourselves?~ Banji shouted. The two guards shrugged their shoulders.  
  
~We didn't see or hear anybody, sir. We don't know how an intruder could have gotten in. And there's only one way into that room.~ Banji apparently wasn't happy with their response because he began to curse and yell at the two guards for their incompetence. His tirade was interrupted by someone on the walkie talkie.  
  
~Lady Tifa! Master Banji! You're needed in the guest wing immediately!~  
  
~What's wrong now?~ Tifa growled.  
  
~It's the prisoner, ma'am.~  
  
~What about her?~  
  
~It appears she has escaped.~  
  
~What?! Banji and I are on our way. Stay put! I want a full report when we get there. To the rest of the team, remain in Code Red mode until instructed otherwise!~ The two partners rushed to the guest wing. If the prisoner had indeed escaped there would be serious consequences.  
  
When the couple got to the prisoner's room, they found one security officer tending to the two guards.  
  
~All right, what happened here?~  
  
~We're not sure, Master Banji…~ The Hnn man looked over to his life mate.  
  
~Tif, we're surrounded by idiots! Look, somebody had better tell me what happened or there is gonna be hell to pay.~  
  
~Well, all I know is one moment I was guarding the door and the next I was on the floor. I didn't see or hear anyone, sir.~ The guard's partner then spoke up.  
  
~I saw his head hit the wall, then something hit me from behind. When I came to, the door was slightly open and the prisoner was gone.~  
  
Tifa was getting very frustrated with her security team. They were never this sloppy. Banji, however, was getting more and more uncomfortable with the information he was getting. The more the different officers and guards described what happened to them, the more uneasy he felt. He decided he had to meet with Lord Tkkla immediately.  
  
~Tif, find your Pahda. I need to talk to him…now!~  
  
Master and Lady Tangert had an emergency meeting with Lord Tkkla in the Covert Operations Office.  
  
~All right, Falong, what's going on ?~ The head of Covert Operations wrung his hands nervously.  
  
~Uh, my Lord, the prisoner has escaped.~ Tkkla raised an eyebrow.  
  
~Did I just hear you correctly? You say she's escaped?~ Banji nodded 'yes'. ~Before I have your head on a platter, explain to me how that happened.~ The diminutive Hnn gulped nervously.  
  
~It appears that she had help. But there's something strange about how the escape was carried out. This might sound crazy, but it looks like the work of….Umbor Casta.~  
  
~Umbor Casta is dead, Falong. You killed him yourself, remember?~  
  
~Yes, I know, my Lord. But whoever helped the prisoner used his methods.~  
  
Meanwhile Marana's savior had revealed himself to her. She looked on in shock and amazement as he seemed to materialize from the shadows.  
  
{Master Usahd!}  
  
{The one and only. Now, we must hurry, Your Highness. The security team has most likely been alerted so we ave to get to the airport quickly before they catch up with us.}  
  
{Why do you keep calling me "Your Highness?"}  
  
{No time to explain. Follow me!} The Living Shadow led Marana out of the pouring rain to an escape vehicle.  
  
Back in Fountain Hill, a worried and anxious Sirobo waited for news about his precious Marana. He jumped every time the phone rang, but it was never who he was hoping to speak to. Finally, late one night he got the call he had been waiting for.  
  
{Sirobo, it's Rana!}  
  
{Rana! I'm so glad to hear from you! Are you all right?}  
  
{Yes, I'm fine. Master Usahd helped me escape from the Atakas.}  
  
{I knew they were the culprits! Where are you anyway?}  
  
{The Floating Islands above the Sinking Sands.}  
  
{What in the world are you doing there?}  
  
{Well, apparently I'm here for my coronation. At least that's what I've been told.}  
  
{Coronation?}  
  
{Yes. Apparently my Pahda was a prince and my Japahda was Emperor of the Floating Islands. My Japahda, Emperor Rutor recently passed away and it says in his will that if my Pahda was unable to become Emperor, his oldest child was to inherit the throne.}  
  
{So you are going to become Empress of the Floating Islands?}  
  
{Yes, and you'll be my Prince Consort.}  
  
{Unbelievable….}  
  
{A couple of representatives have been sent to retrieve you and Pidro to attend the coronation. They should arrive sometime tomorrow.} Sirobo was absolutely overwhelmed by all of this information. Marana had gone from being a diplomatic hostess to becoming an Empress! Apparently there was plenty of truth behind the name 'Ritua'.  
  
Once Pidro found out about all this, he couldn't wait to tell his cousin.  
  
{I can't believe it! My cousin is an actual real live prince!}  
  
{Yeah! Isn't it awesome?}  
  
{So does this mean you'll be moving away to the Floating Islands?}  
  
{Yup.}  
  
{Wow. Everybody seems to be going through a lot of changes. Japahda Makel and Jamahda Lsa aren't living together anymore, I'm moving to Limbo, Aunty WuWu is pregnant, and your mahda's going to become an Empress!}  
  
{Yeah. There sure is a lot of stuff going on!}  
  
{You know something, cousin? I'm really gonna miss you.}  
  
{I'll miss you too, Cami. We can still keep in touch, though. I'll definitely e-mail you! I'll even try to send pics of the castle.}  
  
{I hope I even get to visit you sometime.}  
  
{Yeah, me too. Well, I gotta finish packing. Mahda said that the escorts will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon.}  
  
{Ok, Pidro, I'll let you go. Tell me all about your trip there as soon as possible!}  
  
{I will. Bye.}  
  
Things may have been moving in a positive direction for the time, but danger was on the horizon. In spite of the traitor's escape, Wenbaran was surprisingly merciful towards his followers.  
  
~A minor setback, Ataka. I have my strength back, so I'm not too angry at your sloppy work. Anyway, you have more important things to worry about, like your next assignment. I want you to complete the mobile MATI base as soon as possible.~  
  
~But Master, that project is still in the preliminary stages. It could take a couple more cycles to complete.~  
  
~However long it takes doesn't matter much to an eternal being. As long as it gets done! Now get to work!~  
  
~Yes, Master.~  
  
As the MATI focused their efforts, their outside activities were at a minimum. They would occasionally provide their Master with an infidel to provide fresh blood when necessary. Two cycles later, the Mobile MATI Base was complete. It was actually a huge space ship which had a hull that could be transformed to look like a huge asteroid. In the center of the ship was the Sacred Chambers where the Bringer of Destruction rested.  
  
~The base is finally complete, my dears! The time has come to begin our revenge. Daughter, contact the StarShip Casino to let our friends know that we are on our way.~  
  
Mere hours later, the MMB was heading for Limbo Galaxy. The residents of the tiny galaxy had no idea what was headed their way...  
  
To be concluded in...."Child of Light: Release" 


End file.
